


April Fools

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: April Fools' Day, Awkward Crush, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Spring, Teen Crush, True Love, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance kind of has an april fools day joke for the gang. But wait, it's just a joke, right? Right??Oneshot/drabble





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368502) by lavenderdreamer13. 



"Guys, for the last time! I don't have a crush on Keith, okay?" Lance crossed his arms with a little blush, looking off to the side. The blush was what did it though. Besides the whole fact that he was a pretty bad liar. "That's really ridiculous!" 

"..." the others said, giving him a look. They all knew the truth by now.

"..." Lance froze slightly. He would just admit it. Today was a good day to anyway. "...I mean, uh...April Fools...?"

"...what?" a voice said behind him. Lance jumped and turned. 

Keith was standing there. And he'd just heard everything. 


End file.
